


Gato

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Reaper76 [24]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kitty!Jack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: When the pressures of work become to much, sometimes all Gabriel needs is time to cuddle with Jack, especially when those hugs come with purring and fluffy ears. It's something that never changes.





	Gato

   It’s nearly nine when Gabriel finally reaches their quarters, four hours later than he’d promised Jack and he’s braced for baleful glares and a justifiably huffy partner when he keys in the code and slips inside. Instead he finds himself greeted with partially lit rooms and silence, and for a wild, terrifying moment he thinks that Jack is gone. He wouldn’t be able to blame him, things between them had been a little bit strained lately, their work dragging them in different directions and limiting the time they have together, tonight being a perfect example of that. It takes him a moment to remember to breathe, forcing himself to take a couple of deep breaths before taking the time to look around before he falls apart completely. Jack’s coat is still hung by the door, his shoes neatly stored in the rack and he know that Jack wouldn’t have forgotten them, regardless of what mood he was in and he sighed, shoulders slumping in relief, although its not quite enough to quell his panic as he moved further into their rooms.

     It’s a soft noise, not quite a snore and yet not a purr either that draws his attention towards the ratty couch in the living room. They’d salvaged the sofa months ago, even though he’d argued that they should have got a new one to celebrate their new rooms, but Jack had been in love with the damn thing, even though it was falling apart at the seams and had a lingering, musty smell that refused to fade regardless of what they did to it. Still, he had to admit that it was comfortable, which was why he was unsurprised to find his partner sprawled on it when he moved across to peer over the back, his eyes softening at the sight of Jack’s supine form.

     Jack had taken to forgoing the meds that would suppress his animalistic traits when he knew they were going to be spending time in the safety of their quarters, and Gabriel paused for a moment to admire the ears nestled in the sleep-mussed hair, the white peaks twitching with whatever Jack was dreaming about. His long tail, silky and as well-groomed as ever was carefully tucked around him, just the tip moving ever so slightly, and Gabriel had to fight the urge to reach down and run his fingers through the soft fur. He had learned the hard way not to startle Jack awake, especially when he was in this form, as Jack’s first instinct tended to be to lash out and he didn’t always remember about his claws.

      Instead Gabriel remained where he was, just watching Jack as he slept, staring wistfully at his partner’s peaceful expression, not that he could really begrudge him that moment of peace. Gabriel was sick and tired of his work, the job driving him up the wall more and more each day, especially at the moment as it seemed that as soon as he solved one problem another dozen sprang up out of the woodwork. Still, as bad as it was for Blackwatch, he knew that Jack had it worse, even if his partner was too stubborn to admit it most of the time.

    Eventually he forced himself to move, carefully keeping his movements as quiet as possible as neither of them were heavy sleepers at the best of times, and as much as he wanted nothing more than to curl up with Jack, he didn’t want to rouse his partner from a rare nap. Still, he found himself faltering in the doorway to their room, glancing back at Jack, the panic that had hit him when he had first returned still stubbornly lingering.

_He’s here, he’s still here._

**

    Gabriel was stood in their tiny kitchenette, staring morosely at the coffee maker as it percolated when he finally heard movement behind him, a warm body pressing against him before he could turn around. Not that he had any doubt about who it was, especially as he felt Jack’s nose pressing gently against the side of his neck, nuzzling him affectionately. “Hey,” Jack’s voice was still thick with sleep, indicating that he had only just woken up and had immediately come in search of him, a thought that warmed Gabriel more than he cared to admit, and he let his hands come to rest against Jack’s which were resting on his waist now, squeezing softly as he replied.

“Hey.”

    Jack began to purr at the gentle touch and greeting, resting his head against Gabriel’s shoulder and letting his partner feel the vibrations. Gabriel sighed at the sensation, feeling some of the tension and weariness beginning to fall away and he leant back into Jack’s embrace, letting the soothing vibrations and sound wash over him, only to tense when Jack spoke again. “You’re late.”

“Sorry.” The apology came out far harsher than he’d intended, especially as there hadn’t been the slightest trace of accusation or anger in Jack’s voice, and he growled, irritated at himself and the situation, half-expecting Jack to shove him away. There was a break in the soft purring and he braced himself for it, instead he found himself blinking, caught by surprise as Jack tugged at him, turning him around until they were facing each other. The blue eyes that his were soft, a concerned frown darkening Jack’s expression as they stared at one another for a long moment and it took everything that Gabriel had not to squirm under that gaze. “I’m sorry.” The apology crept out, softer this time and tinged with exhaustion and he saw Jack’s eyes narrowing at the tone and he braced himself, half expecting a lecture.

“Gabe…” Jack murmured, ears flicking back and forth in distress for a moment before he growled softly in the back of his throat. “Come here.” Gabriel wasn’t given a chance to argue or protest, finding himself being yanked firmly into a tight hug, Jack’s arms firmly trapping him in place, not that he really had any intention of trying to escape now that he was safely in his arms. Not when Jack was practically wrapped around him now, warm and solid and wonderfully real, soft purrs beginning to flood the air around them once more, the vibrations rumbling through both of them and he found himself unable to do anything but tighten his grip and let his head all against Jack’s shoulder.

“Jack…”

_Thank you._

****

    Reaper couldn’t breathe, years of anger and grief welling up until he could no longer find the words to hurl at Jack. At Jack who was supposed to be long dead, whose grave he had visited far too many times, whose death he had mourned more than any other, despite the fact that by the time Zurich had crumbled beneath them they had barely been able to speak with arguing. Jack who was stood in front of him, a concerned expression on the heavily scarred face that had been revealed only moments before when he had torn off his mask and visor, tattered ears laid back against snowy hair. Jack who was staring at him without really seeing him, the milky colour that had replaced the piercing blue that Reaper remembered telling its own story; his tail, no longer well-kept and matted with grime from their fight whipping nervously behind him.

“Gabe…”

“Don’t!” He snarled, heart aching at the sound of the once familiar nickname, even if the voice that had whispered it was nothing like the one he treasured in his mind. Jack flinched at his tone, shoulders hunching up defensively, but he didn’t move away or try to lunge towards his weapon. Instead something flickered in his expression and he took a cautious step forward, ears twitching back and forth constantly as he waited for a response, searching for some indication that Reaper…Gabriel…was going to let him approach, or whether he was going to lash out. Gabriel didn’t know what he was going to do, unable to believe that after everything Jack was still willing to come to him, another painful reminder that for everything that had gone wrong, everything that had fallen apart between them, it hadn’t been because they didn’t care about each other.

    It was that which made him remain where he was, hands clenched into fists at his side, claws digging through the material of his gloves and probably drawing blood as Jack slowly and steadily continued to approach. Up close it was easier to see the changes that age, and Zurich had wrought, and his fingers twitched, aching to reach out, and yet he couldn’t do it. He didn’t have the strength, his voice when he finally got it to work coming out as little more than a strained whisper. “Jack…”

    Jack, it seemed didn’t have the same reservation, closing the last of the distance between them and reaching out cautiously, his movements hesitant without his visor to aid him and it took him a few attempts before his fingers connected with Gabriel’s shoulders. They both froze for a moment, the touch something neither of them had imagined experiencing again after all this time and this time it was Gabriel who moved first, suddenly needing the contact. Needing to feel Jack in his arms again, to know that this was real and not another one of the dreams that woke him frequently at night, tears damp on his cheek and Jack’s name on his lips.

     Jack stiffened for a moment at the sudden shift in Gabriel’s behaviour and the feel of arms snaking around him, but he was warm and solid, and unresisting as Gabriel drew him closer. Gabriel could feel him trembling, even as Jack’s tail snaked around the back of his legs as he melted into the embrace. They stood like that for several minutes, neither of them quite sure what to do now, but reluctant to let go. They don’t fit together as easily as they once had, but gradually Gabriel finds his hand moving upwards, hesitantly ribbing at Jack’s back, his lips quirking upwards when Jack arches into the touch. The fact that Jack had reacted just as he had back then was reassuring, and it gave Gabriel confidence, his touch firmer as his other hand creeps up to cautiously scratch behind one of Jack’s ears. That does it. Jack slumps against him, his own arms slowly move up to embrace Gabriel in return and after a pause, a soft purr rumbled to life in his chest, the familiar vibrations making Gabriel smile in a way that he hasn’t for years.

“Gabe…” Jack’s voice is still that of a stranger, gravelly with age and wear, but softened by the purrs which are increasing in intensity as he presses closer, fingers kneading at the leather of Gabriel’s coat. It’s enough, it’s more than enough, considering that neither of them had ever thought that they could have this again and Gabriel hummed, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Jack’s.

“Thank you.”

_“Thank you for coming back._


End file.
